


paint him in purple

by nakymatonlapsi



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakymatonlapsi/pseuds/nakymatonlapsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soft morning routines in dingy Berlin flats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	paint him in purple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JennaCupcakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaCupcakes/gifts).



It’s a sunday morning in early october and Berlin is still asleep, draped in wet fog and illuminated only by dimmed streetlights. In the bedroom of their small apartment, Hermann Gottlieb stirs, slowly blinking into the diffused light of the room. His sleep was dreamless for once, blessedly so, and he feels rested in a way that he rarely ever gets to experience. Hermann opens his eyes fully and turns to his side. Newt is sitting on their bed, mirror propped up agains a stack of books on his night stand, eyeliner in hand. Hermann watches as he carefully draws a line along his left eyelid. It’s done with a sure hand. Before they started living together, Hermann thought the only calm moments with Newt were when he was dissecting kaiju parts, but he was proven wrong. His makeup requires that very same poise from Newt and Hermann loves to witness it.

The light from his bedside lamp is soft, even though Newt has positioned it as close to his face as possible. There’s a clammy autumn chill creeping into their apartment from outside, a rainy grey sky blurred behind their thin curtains but in their bedroom, under their covers, Hermann feels wholly warm and restful. His partner is beautiful like this, sitting upright, concentration evident on his face but with a sense of confidence, a sense of mastery. Hermann has watched him do this many mornings but he doesn’t tire of the sight. Watching him readying himself for the day, performing his rituals as if they’re second nature but always with a sense of importance, watching him carve out this persona out of his features, this character that is ready to face the light of the day. Hermann finds it fascinating. He knows that this person is as much Newt as the sleepy, desperate insomniac Newt looking for a distraction or the scientist Newt, inspecting samples on their kitchen table. But it is hard to reconcile all of his personas into one person sometimes and Hermann likes to witness the transformation with his own eyes.

Newt is done with his eyeliner now, moving on to applying mascara with the same stillness. Hermann knows that his favourite part of the ritual is approaching when Newt opens his bedside table, contemplates its contents for a moment before settling on a berry purple shade of lipstick. He retrieves the bullet and Hermann watches as the smooth colour wash glides over his lips, followed by many small corrections because if there’s one thing Newt likes to be perfectly neat about, it’s his lipstick. Finally, he is done and lifts the mirror to his face to examine his work. His eyes catch sight of Hermann in the reflection and a slow smile spreads over his face. Newt sets the mirror down, crawls over to the other side of the bed and lays a hand on Hermann’s check. 

“Morning, love.” 

Hermann smiles back sleepily. 

“Good morning. You look beautiful.“ 

Newt leans over him and presses a soft kiss to his lips. Then he straightens himself and lets go of Hermann, getting out of their bed. 

“I’ll make some coffee.” 

Hermann watches him go, still smiling, the taste of lipstick on his lips and Newt’s scent lingering.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! leave me a comment or find me at smallalisonbechdel on tumblr :)


End file.
